1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting rack for a bicycle and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle storage rack for allowing a user to conveniently store one""s bicycle in doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a mounting rack for a bicycle is known in the prior art. More specifically, a mounting rack for a bicycle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,048; 706,718; 478,805; 503,185; 615,995; and 27,769.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle storage rack. The inventive device includes a base member having a main elongate member connected to a pair of secondary elongate members, a first upright tubular member removeably disposed upon the main elongate member, a second upright tubular member adjustably mounted to the first upright tubular member, and further includes bracket means for suspending a bicycle above the base member. The bracket means includes an upper bracket member having either a hook-like member fixedly attached to the second upright tubular member or an elongate member being fixedly attached to the second upright tubular member with handle bar support members fixedly attached at the ends of the elongate member. The bracket means also includes a lower bracket member having either a sleeve mounted about the first upright tubular member, an elongate support member attached to the sleeve and a seat post support member connected to the elongate support member and having an angled elongate member and a pronged member, or a sleeve mounted about the first upright tubular member, a hanger support member connected to the sleeve and a pronged hanger connected to the hanger support member.
In these respects, the bicycle storage rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for allowing a user to conveniently store one""s bicycle in doors.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of a mounting rack for a bicycle now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bicycle storage rack construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to conveniently store one""s bicycle in doors.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bicycle storage rack which has many of the advantages of the mounting rack for a bicycle mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bicycle storage rack which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art a mounting rack for a bicycle, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base member having a main elongate member connected to a pair of secondary elongate members, a first upright tubular member removeably disposed upon the main elongate member, a second upright tubular member adjustably mounted to the first upright tubular member, and further includes bracket means for suspending a bicycle above the base member. The bracket means includes an upper bracket member having either a hook-like member fixedly attached to the second upright tubular member or an elongate member being fixedly attached to the second upright tubular member with handle bar support members fixedly attached at the ends of the elongate member. The bracket means also includes a lower bracket member having either a sleeve mounted about the first upright tubular member, an elongate support member attached to the sleeve and a seat post support member connected to the elongate support member and having an angled elongate member and a pronged member, or a sleeve mounted about the first upright tubular member, a hanger support member connected to the sleeve and a pronged hanger connected to the hanger support member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new bicycle storage rack which has many of the advantages of the mounting rack for a bicycle mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bicycle storage rack which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art a mounting rack for a bicycle, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new bicycle storage rack which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new bicycle storage rack which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new bicycle storage rack which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bicycle storage rack economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bicycle storage rack which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bicycle storage rack for allowing a user to conveniently store one""s bicycle in doors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bicycle storage rack which includes a base member having a main elongate member connected to a pair of secondary elongate members, a first upright tubular member removeably disposed upon the main elongate member, a second upright tubular member adjustably mounted to the first upright tubular member, and further includes bracket means for suspending a bicycle above the base member. The bracket means includes an upper bracket member having either a hook-like member fixedly attached to the second upright tubular member or an elongate member being fixedly attached to the second upright tubular member with handle bar support members fixedly attached at the ends of the elongate member. The bracket means also includes a lower bracket member having either a sleeve mounted about the first upright tubular member, an elongate support member attached to the sleeve and a seat post support member connected to the elongate support member and having an angled elongate member and a pronged member, or a sleeve mounted about the first upright tubular member, a hanger support member connected to the sleeve and a pronged hanger connected to the hanger support member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bicycle storage rack that allows the user to conveniently work on one""s own bicycle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bicycle storage rack that is essentially a space saver.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.